Not the ending just begun
by olivia40201
Summary: elliot and Olivia got in a fight and elliot Comes up an idea for them to get back to gether!e/o


Hey People! if you like this story i will continue.

So let me know.

**Dsclaimer: Not Mine!:{**

Elliot and Olivia have been dating for over a year now. they had a couple of fights here and there but none as bad as this one. One blames the other and the other walks out so much as not to look back on what could have been!

**Cabot Residences: **

"Alex, I can't go back and apoligise now! he wont exept it." Olivia tells her best friend walking back and forth around the ada's living room.

"Liv come on how do u, know unless you try?" Alex answers picking up the rest of her daughters toys.

"Ugg, I don't know anymore!!" Olivia sighs taking a seat on the couch.

hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

**Next Morning-**

**Stabler Residence:**

"It will work i know trust me" Elliot tells Casey on the phone.

_" you better hope so 'cause shes to the point where sher wont listen to nobody" Casey anwser._

"it will just make sure shes ready and is at the Sittin' Bull by 6pm" Elliot replies.

_" Oh, she will be, i have picked out a special outfit for her to wear it....She gets cut off by Elliot._

"Dont tell me i want it to be a surprise Case. I Only want to know what color thats all!" Elliot says to Casey.

_" Its a Royal Purple El. that Ok?" Casey says smirking._

" its good 'cause then it will go with my silver shirt and royal purple tie"

_" ok well i got to go... talk later..Bye Elliot._

"Bye Casey"

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**5:30pm**

**Cabot Resdence:**

Olivia thinks she is getting ready for a girls night out with melinda, Casey and Alex but she dosen't know it that elliot is going to be there and do something for her that he knows drives her crazy to have him all to her self.

" Oh, God Casey i LOVE THIS DRESS!" Olivia sas cheerfully.

" Fits you perfect." Melinda tells her Buckling her own shose.

"So where exaclly are we going?" Olivia asks Alex Taking a seat in the chair so Casey can d her hair and make-up.

"Our usual Liv" Alex tells her applying some pink eyed shadow to her self.

"I hope your right about this" olivia mummbles to her self hoping no one heard her.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

**6:07pm**

**Sittin' Bull **

Elliot is behind the stage warming up his vioce and getting ready to sing and Olivia's favorite song. he sang it to get her to go on there first date years ago.

Slowly the music starts playing and olivia's got no clue why shes hearing her and Elliot's song playing. slowly she stood up and looked around but as soon as she saw Elliot come out with a smile on his face she started walking twards him slowly... then Elliot starts to sing,

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

be everything that you need

_He takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor._

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly,Madly,Deeply do

I will be strong, I will be fathful

"cause im counting on a....

_Elliot wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly lets he voice fade into more of the while holding her tight! Everyone in the room has huge smiles on the faces because they have been trying to get these two back together __for about three days now._

A new begining

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, Yeah!

I want to stand with you on a moutain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me.

_they slowly start swaying while Elliot is sing the song to her... slowly she opens her mouth and starts to sing along with him so he moves the microphone down a little so she can sing with him._

And when the stars are shinning brightly in the velvet sky.

i'll make a wish and get to heaven and make you want to cry

the tears of joy for all the pleasure and the sertanty

And we're suroundes by the comfert and prtection

~_**Olivia sings**_

of the highest power

and lonely hours

the tears devouor you

I want to stand with you on a moutain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me.

Ohh can you see it baby?

dont have to close your eyes

'cause im standing right before you

And all that you need will surely come.

~_**Elliot sings**_

Ohhhhhhhhhh,

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly,Madly,Deeply do..Ohhhh

~_**Together**_

~ I want to stand with you on a moutain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down unto me

~_**Olivia sings**_

And I want to stand with you on a moutain

I want to bathe, with you in the sea

I want to Live like this Forever

until the sky falls down unto me

Ohhhhhhh Yheaaaaa ladadalada

~ _**they both end to gether**_

there forheads touching Elliot takes her in his arms and kisses her passiontly on the lips then pulls her close...wispers in her ear.

" I told you it wasn't the end...its only just begun.." her tells her before kissing her again.

_**~want more let me know and I'll see what I can do!~**_


End file.
